1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a process for the conversion of hydrocarbonaceous oils in the presence of hydrogen and a catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroconversion processes conducted in the presence of hydrogen and a hydroconversion catalyst are known.
The term "hydroconversion" is used herein to designate a process conducted in the presence of hydrogen in which at least a portion of the heavy constituents of the feed is converted to lower boiling constituents. The concentration of nitrogenous contaminants, sulfur contaminants and metallic contaminants of the feeds may also be simultaneously decreased.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,392 discloses a slurry hydroconversion process in which a solid vanadium-containing catalyst and a hydrogen halide are used to convert heavy hydrocarbonaceous oils to lower boiling products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,481 discloses a combination coking and coke gasification process in which the metal-containing coke gasification residue is used as catalyst in the hydrotreating stage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,557 discloses a process for cracking residual hydrocarbonaceous oils in which the oil is mixed with a hydrogen donor and cracked in the presence of a zeolitic cracking catalyst.
It has now been found that a slurry hydroconversion process utilizing a hydrogen donor diluent, molecular hydrogen and a metal-contaminated, at least partially deactivated zeolitic cracking catalyst will provide advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.